Charmed Forever: Trust vs Lust
by Dark Fire Phaerie
Summary: Cole Turner returns and wins back Phoebe Halliwell’s trust. When she lands in the hospital all evidence points to Cole. With many questions to answer, the Charmed Ones begin the race against the clock, because Phoebe’s time is running out. MORE INSIDE, PL


**CHARMED FOREVER: TRUST VS. LUST**_**  
**_

_**o0o0o0oFULL SUMMARYo0o0o0o**_

When the Halliwell sisters wake up to a disaster in their living room, they are curious as to what may have happened. Enter Cole Turner, Phoebe Halliwell's ex. Cole seems to know more than what he's actually showing. Cole wins back Phoebe's trust and she takes him in. But when the newly re-born Belthazor comes out, things go haywire. And when Phoebe lands in the hospital, all the evidence points to Cole. Perhaps Cole IS behind everything.

Has sheer evil consumed him again? Is Cole ever to become trustworthy? With so many questions to answer, the Charmed Ones begin the race against the clock, because Phoebe's time is running out…

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Phoebe awoke to the sound of frequent banging on her bedroom door.

"Phoebe!"

The yell definitely woke her up, but she knew better than to jump out of bed, run to her door and quickly open it, all the while worrying about what was going on. Instead, she knew she had to put on an act. That's what she always did; she was the lazy one in the family.

Phoebe grumpily slid out of her bed, slowly put on her slippers, and made her way past the mess the cluttered up the room. She opened the door to her older sister, Piper's furious glares.

"What took you so long?" Piper asked with annoyance, trying not to reach the point where she literally screamed her head off.

"Piper, what's wrong? It's only 9:30!" Phoebe said sleepily.

Piper, now completely ignoring her sister, spun around and started walking toward the stairs that led to the lower level of the house, also known as "The Manor," although it wasn't exactly that large. "Follow me," Piper muttered, still a little annoyed.

Phoebe walked out of her room, quickly closed the door and followed Piper down the stairs. When they reached the living room, Phoebe's eyes met the craziest disaster the Halliwell family had probably experienced, along with Paige, the witches' youngest sister and latest addition to the family, and Leo, Piper's much loved husband, who both precariously sat on the upright sofa.

Piper wasn't always the older sister. There used to be an oldest sister, Prue. Prue was the protector and probably the most powerful of the Charmed Ones, as these witches were called. Unfortunately, Prudence Halliwell was killed at the hands of a demon she had encountered, Shax. Enter Paige Matthews. Half-sister to Piper and Phoebe, Paige was the result of a secret relationship between their mother and her whitelighter, Sam. From the moment Paige joined the Charmed Ones, Piper and Phoebe knew the Power of Three would live again.

Piper's mind drifted back into reality as she noticed Phoebe's questioning look.

Phoebe looked around at their previously neat living room. Some of hers and Paige's documents were strewn everywhere. Furniture had been carelessly thrown around. Debris of electronics, including the phone, television and newly replaced stereo CD player were scattered everywhere, as if they had been intentionally blown up. In the midst of all this were Paige and Leo, seated on the sofa. Phoebe's eyes happened to rest on just them.

"What the hell happened here?" she asked curiously.

"That's exactly what we're trying to figure out," Leo replied. "And we need your help." Paige added.

Piper knew what Phoebe was about to say so she quickly explained – or tried to explain – how she had come across the mess.

"I came down here as usual to make breakfast, when I found –"

Phoebe cut her off. "If Cole had been here…" She started to say, but her voice trailed off.

Cole was Phoebe's ex-husband. Phoebe still thought of him a lot. Phoebe also knew Cole loved her, probably more than he loved himself. But, Cole also had a demon half. Although the Charmed Ones had vanquished Belthazor, one silly mistake on Cole's part and he could be back. Phoebe thought of their marriage as a mistake, but Cole still insisted that he was good and could be trusted. Though Phoebe knew she loved him, she never even thought of taking Cole back in.

They were all either in thought of what may have happened, or, in Phoebe's case, daydreaming about Cole. However, they were a little too caught up to notice twelve eyes watching their every movement. That is, until they shimmered in.

Paige and Leo got up, alarmed. Piper and Phoebe spun around the moment the info sunk in.

There they were: Six demons, with a very muscular build and tall 7-foot figure. And a ferocious look that sent chills down the Charmed Ones' spines. There were way too many, and they would keep Piper, her sisters, and her husband busy for quite a while. Plus, the demons looked just about ready to pounce on all four of them.

* * *

A/N: Ok, maybe a little blurry for a first chapter. But things will clear up in the next chapter. My first story here, please review, I'd really appreciate it! Well, Ciao. 


End file.
